Hopefully Ever After
by MissEleanor1687
Summary: Gone for 15 years Hermione has to repair the broken family of friends she left behind...the rating might change later on. R&R please


harry potter and all of jk's other ideas dont belong to me although i would love to borrow draco for a bit of (ahem) fun... newho on with this show... i present to you **_Hopefully Ever After_**...

* * *

Hermione woke up one morning to a sound that she hadn't heard in over fifteen years. The sound of a beak pecking at her window. She rolled over thinking that the sound was just another dream from her past but like an annoying alarm clock the tapping on the window wouldn't stop. Hermione rolled back over to face the window and was surprised to see an owl outside her second story brownstone house in America.

Hermione bolted out of her bed at once to let the tired looking owl in her room. She then let the owl land on her outstretched arm. "Where are you coming from? And how did you ever find me?" The brown owl hooted as if to answer her then pecked at her a bit to let her know the it was hungry. Hermione walk with the owl downstairs to the kitchen to find some bread to feed to the bird.

"Sorry that I don't have any owl treats for you. Its just that I haven't had any owls for the last fifteen or so years. Now who sent you? Can I have the letter please?" The owl stuck out its leg and let Hermione take the letter tied to it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_ I don't even know if this letter is going to reach you. This is letter number 795. We've been writing you letters one a week in hopes that one of them would reach you. Please Hermione come back to us. We miss you. _

_ Well let see since you've been gone I've (Harry, hi Mione) had 2 kids one with Ginny whom I married and divorced his name is Seth James Potter he's 15 now. He's in his fifth year at Hogwarts. I'm so proud of him. Ginny was pregnant when you left and she gave birth on March 18. After I split from Gin (we were together for 10 _long _years, and I got full custody of Seth)I met this wonderful woman who turned out to be the love of my life her name was Hestia Green. Funny enough she reminds me of you so much. She worked at a small antique bookshop (you would love this place) and she had an answer for almost everything. She died but her death was a bittersweet one. She died giving birth to the joy of my life my little Hestia Lily Green Potter. Just as bright as her mother was. Ginny isn't doing so well. About 5 years after your disappearance she started to drink. She is now in St. Mungo's rehab ward and well... I don't know what to do with her any more I'm at my wits end here. _

_ And Ron, he's not doing so well either. He's been going from female to female. I don't think there is a witch left in all of London that he hasn't dated. He was a keeper on the Chuddley Cannons team (they even won some games with him on the team) but when Ginny went to St Mungo's, his performance went down the drain and eventually he had to leave the team. For the next five years he did nothing but fool around with girls and smoke (cigarettes). But I with the help of Hestia we got him a job with in the ministry and now he is burying himself in his work and smoking so much more. And Hermione, I think that he still loves you and he's taking it really hard._

_ And even though you probably never want to her about him again but Hermione I think you should know. Out of all of us Draco is taking this harder than all of us put together. He hasn't left the manor that he bought for you since you left. Ron and I have tried to get him to go out. Ginny when she was well and even Hestia has tried to talk to him. And its understandable because he did cause you to miscarry and he did break your arm. He sent us an owl explaining what happened and even though it took us a while we excepted his explanation. And its killing him living with this guilt of killing his unborn child and driving you away. Seriously I'm worried about him. I don't think he's eating or sleeping or anything. He just sits there and stares out the balcony window that overlooks your garden. Last year he stopped letting people in the manor. The only way that I know that he's still alive is the owl that flies out of the manor every morning. He writes to you everyday hoping that he'll find you. Last time I saw him it looked like he hadn't shaven in months and his clothes... and the house looked like it was a mess... I think he let all the house elves go. _

_ Hermione please, we ALL need you. I need you. Our entire family has fallen apart with out you. Please come back. I hope this reaches you well. Well that's all for this week. In the envelope are pictures of me and my kids and pictures of Ginny Ron and Draco when they last looked happy so the picture is kinda dated. Anyway I hope all is well where ever you may be and maybe one day you can come back home. Please come back home Mione._

_Wishing for your return,_

_Harry Ron Ginny Seth Lil' Hestia and Draco_

_(Your Family) _

After reading the heartbreaking letter, Hermione's attention was drawn to a young girl standing in her kitchen clad in an oversized red t-shirt and black tights. Hermione tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but the young girl, who couldn't be more than 15years old, had already saw them. The young girl with dirty blond hair and piercing grey eyes walked toward Hermione and said, "Mommy? Why are you crying?"

Hermione looked at her daughter and sighed heavily, "I guess there is no use in not telling you the truth now."

* * *

ok... its me again i got bit by the muse bug again and imma attempt to write again... lemme noe if i shud continue wit this... review or not juss tell ur friends... i like to judge myself on the number of hits i get not really reviews but reviewer do get points in my eyes... mwah hugs nd all that nonsense... 


End file.
